Scott Lang (Earth-112)
Bio: Early Life: Not a whole lot is known about Scott’s family. He was the youngest of three, and always looked down on by his family. Scott had a gift for electrical engineering. When he was a senior in high school, an electric LED system he and a few friends were setting up exploded. Scott saved his two friends from harm, but was electrocuted in the left eye. Doctors said it was a miracle he wasn’t blind or dead, however as a result, Scotts left eye twitches quite often. Scott was accepted to M.I.T after High school, and received a masters in electrical engineering when he created a fully functional ATV-research robot (it would later be this that would earn him a job at Stark Tech while on the Avengers). When Scott left college, he met Amanda Shaw. The two fell in love, and eventually married, and had a daughter they named Cassie. Scott received a job at Vista-corp, however was fired later for filing unauthorized cash returns to clients who had been swindled. Scott also lost his wife, and custody of his daughter. Drunk, and enraged, Scott committed corporate espionage, and returned all money back to the respective owners, leaving Vista-corp in financial decimation. Security cameras had videoed Scott, and he was arrested and sentenced to three years in prison. Vista-corp then renamed themselves the Brand Corporation, and continues to swindle clients. Life after Prison: Fast forward three years, and Scott was released from prison. He swore to never steal again, however after attempting to attend his daughter’s birthday party and being kicked out, Scott once again got drunk, and began to think of places to rob. He later received a letter in his door from a unanimous person describing a house belonging to a rich billionaire who was away for a week. Scott went to rob it, but found nothing but an old suit he presumed was a biker outfit. Scott returned home, and put it on, only to find that it allowed him to shrink. At first Scott was terrified of it, but soon began to realize that it would allow him to pull of heists of unimaginable magnitude. This was abruptly stopped when an ant captured him, and brought him back to the house he had robbed. It turned out that the house was owned by Hank Pym. Pym revealed that he had slipped Scott the note, and that he needed him. Darren Cross (Pym’s former protégé and rival to Pym Tech) had developed a far more volatile variation of the Pym Particle, which is what powered the suit and allowed it to shrink. Cross had inbred it with DNA of a bee to stabilize the process (but did the exact opposite) and put it into a metal suit he called the “Yellow Jacket”, which could shrink like the Ant-man suit (much to the disliking of Scott). The difference was that the Yellow Jacket (or Cross Particle) was extremely unstable and altered the brain chemistry, meaning Cross was now legally insane. Pym confided to Scott that he had been the Ant-man during WW2 when he was 16, and The Cold War when he was 20, however he had given it up in the 80’s because it had taken almost everything from him, except his daughter and his money. He was now 84. He told Scott he wanted him to be the new Ant-man. To the shock of Pym, Scott was a natural, and needed almost no training whatsoever to master the suits abilities. The only real problem Pym saw was that unlike him, Scott was not opposed to killing people, and rather liked the idea of being a human bullet. While on a terrorist test run, Lang killed 32 terrorists (including the leader) and did serious brain, spinal, and organ damage to the other 56, and never batted an eye. Fighting Cross Scott infiltrated Cross Tech labs easily without being spotted. He managed to steal blueprints to the Cross Particle, and the Yellow Jacket, but failed to steal the actual particle and suit, as he was spotted, and had to fight Cross. Scott escaped, and brought the blueprints to Pym, who was sympathetic with him over failing to get the serum. Scott continued his attempts to get rid of Cross, but eventually over exposure to Cross Particles made Cross lose his mind, and he used the Yellow Jacket to kill instead of save. Scott fought him, and in the end was forced to kill Cross, or risk losing his daughter, ex-wife, and her husband. This is the only time Scott has killed someone and felt bad about it. Into Hiding Scott and Pym went into hiding for a while. During this time he aided Spider-man, Iron-man, Captain America, and Daredevil in their ventures against crime. He was almost arrested again by his ex-wife’s police husband, but Daredevil came to his aid, and even represented him in court as Matt Murdock. A few months after Langs going into hiding, the courts ruled Lang exempt of charges after doing research on Cross Tech. Lang Subsequently married Pym’s daughter Hope, and she is currently pregnant with their first child; a boy they intend to name Henry. Joining the Avengers Scott was accepted onto the Avengers team, along with his new wife Hope when she was the Wasp, before she became pregnant. Hank Pym was accepted into the Illuminati, which was a group assembled by Stark of genius minds collected to solve problems, and create the battle plans for the Avengers. This team included Professor X (Briefly) Reed Richards, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, JARVIS, and of course Hank Pym. It was a few weeks after this that the Illuminati accidentally created Ultron, and JARVIS was destroyed. Lang and Hope aided in hunting Ultron, and eventually narrowed his location down to Hammer Tech. Ultron was the last opponent Hope faced before leaving on maternity leave. The Civil War When the Enhanced’ Civil War broke out, Scott had a hard time deciding who to join. Pym and Hope convinced him to stick with Tony Stark, as he was now on the side of law. Lang reluctantly agreed, and was placed in charge of guarding Genoshia. While stationed over there, Lang faced Deadpool who had teleported in to steal information for Rogers. Lang fought long and bravely, but in the end was shot and killed by Deadpool. Scott did not appear in Earth-ΩX, however Pym took his place there, and was younger. Return After the events of Earth-ΩX, Lang returned to find everything the way it was before the Enhanced Civil War, except one thing; Hank Pym was now twenty years younger. Hope and Lang were confused, but eventually grew into it. Pym allowed Scott to continue on as Ant-man, and dedicated his life to aiding SHEILD as it battled HYDRA , with a new costume that allowed him to grow. He retained his name, Hank Pym, but continued on as “Giant Man” until he was killed by Red Skull. Scott continues as Ant-man, but seeks to avenge Hank, and bring his depressed wife peace. He is currently aided by Vision, The Punisher, The Iron Patriot, Hawkeye, and Captain America, who are now called The Ultimates. Powers Shrinking: The Ant-man suit allows Scott to shrink down to the size of an ant. With the shrinking comes enhanced Strength and Durability. Tech Growing/shrinking Shurikins: Scott rarely uses these, but he has two types of Shurikins; ones that shrink objects or people, and ones that cause them to grow. Category:Versions of Ant-Man Category:Versions of Scott Lang Category:Earth-112 Category:Heroes of Earth-112